Ascensor
by Ryoshin Di Juri
Summary: Le conocía desde hacía unos siete meses, cuando se había mudado desde china. No había llamado mucho mi atención antes, pero justamente en ese momento, al verlo chorreando agua me fijé en él.


Dejen que me presente.

Tengo 27 años, soy alto, delgado pero en forma, tengo el cabello negro al igual que mis ojos, una cicatriz atraviesa mi garganta y soy bisexual.

Vivo en un la ciudad de París, al sur de notre dame.

Un día mientras regresaba tranquilamente a mi departamento, después de un largo y frustrante día de trabajo en la librería _le mime_ (de la que soy dueño), una lluvia tormentosa se desato. Eran tal vez poco más de las diez de la noche, y sabedor de la muy posible gripa que pescaría, terminé corriendo las escasas dos cuadras que me separaban de la entrada y (por ende) de mi departamento.

A la par mía, llegó a toda prisa un vecino de los departamentos de séptimo piso. Era un muchachito de unos dieciséis años, delgado, pelirrojo y delicado. Un chico un poco hablador, pero que a leguas se le veía muy tímido con los desconocidos.

Le conocía desde hacía unos siete meses, cuando se había mudado desde china.

No había llamado mucho mi atención antes, pero justamente en ese momento, al verlo chorreando agua me fijé en él. Su vestimenta difería de la que siempre usaba, unos shorts obscuros y una playera negra que se ajustaba deliciosamente a su piel lechosa.

Sus rojos cabellos siempre engominados, caían libremente por su pálido rostro; su piel blanco alabastro, sin el maquillaje que solía utilizar, se conjuntaban con sus sórdidos ojos carmín.

-hey Jack, será mejor que entres, estas empapado- Le dije lo más fuerte que pude.

-si será lo mejor, no quiero pescar una neumonía– me contesto - ¡es una lluvia de los mil demonios!- yo solo asentí mientras me lo comía con los ojos.

Llamamos al ascensor y oprimí el botón de su piso.

Subíamos en silencio, y yo procuraba no mirarle demasiado para no alterarle.

Estábamos llegando al quinto piso, cuando se escuchó un trueno especialmente fuerte que trajo como consecuencia el que la luz se fuese y el ascensor se parase.

Fue cuestión de pocos segundos para que nos iluminase el acumulador de emergencia; del que yo sabía, tiene una autonomía de una hora escasa.

En ese momento solo pude pensar que era tiempo suficiente para que volviese el flujo eléctrico y que pudiésemos salir de ahí.

-Vaya. Ahora sí que estamos parados- fue el murmullo bajo que logre expresar por mi problema del habla derivada de la cicatriz en la garganta. Al voltear a mirarle me di cuenta de que estaba realmente asustado.

Miro hacia el indicador del piso donde estábamos. Una acción un tanto inútil, pues no funcionaba correctamente.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que dure esto? – me preguntó asustado.

\- Pues no lo sé, es cosa de la tormenta, pero no creo que la electricidad demore mucho en volver. Supongo que de quince a treinta minutos – le dije para que se calmara un poco.

\- ¿crees que el ascensor sea seguro? - me pregunto muy nervioso, casi pegado a mí para escuchar la respuesta.

\- no lo sé, se supone que están pendientes de venir los técnicos para cambiar los cables de sustentación y el de limitación de velocidad. Pero estoy razonablemente seguro de que eso no ocurrirá. El cambio que se realizara será por mera precaución ya que su vida útil, según los técnicos, es de dos años más. Además están las cuñas de frenado– muy tarde me di cuenta que el miedo que ya tenía se exageraba aún más en él.

El infundido temor, gracias a mis comentarios, y lo mojado que estaba, lo hicieron tiritar sin poderse contenerse.

\- tranquilo Jack- le dije colocando mi mano sobre su hombro -Esto no se va a caer, así que no te pongas nervioso- le dije, mientras daba un paso más hacia él – estás realmente empapado. Vas a pillar una neumonía si no entras en calor pronto.

Su semblante asustado cambio a uno afligido al pensar en la posibilidad de enfermarse.

-en situaciones así, la mejor forma de conservar el calor es el calor humano- le dije.

No perecía muy de acuerdo, pero lentamente se acercó hasta que pose mis brazos sobre él.

Los minutos pasaban y, lo calado de agua que estaba, no permitían que entrara correctamente en calor. Con una decisión inconsciente los solté y le quite la playera que traía.

Sin rechistar, se dejó hacer, pues la verdad es que estaba realmente frío.

Verlo quedarse desnudo de cintura para arriba, me hizo estremecer; y me dejo ver que no tenía vello corporal.

De mi maletín saque un pañuelo para que pudiese secarlo lo mejor posible, pero continuaba temblando.

Mi amabilidad natural me hizo posar mis manos en su espalda y empezar a brindar un masaje.

-Estás muy tenso- le dije –tal vez un masaje te sentara bien.- le dije.

No muy convencido, se dejó hacer sin protestar.

Yo continúe el masaje pasando por toda su espalda, y la lujuria que despertaba en mí la sensación de su piel suave me hizo bajar hasta la cinturilla de sus shorts.

Lo mire a los ojos, y en ese momento me di cuenta que mi lujuria se le había contagiado.

Subí mis manos por su espalda y mi masaje se extendió por sus brazos y su pecho. Con lujuria contenida acaricie de pasada sus pezones, que se pusieron duros ante mi tacto.

Él miraba hacia el suelo y no decía nada, mientras poco a poco mis manos llegaban hacia su estómago.

-Date la vuelta- le demande casi con un gruñido.

Él se giró dándole la cara a la pared, y a mí su muy apetecible trasero.

Retome el masaje en su espalda.

No era un experto dando masajes, pero creí que me salía realmente bien, pues noté que se relajaba.

En esa posición, le contemplé a mis anchas el trasero y mi miembro dio un tirón dentro de mis pantalones.

Esos shorts se ajustaban maravillosamente, y me hacían apreciar mucho la vista. Esta sirvió para que notase que mi miembro crecía por la excitación.

Contuve mis deseos de acariciarle los glúteos y le indiqué que girase de nuevo, de cara hacia mí.

-El masaje está funcionando bien Jack- le dije con una sonrisa predadora- creo que es una buena idea dar ahora un masaje en tus piernas.

-No hace falta- dijo muy bajito y sonrojado- ya estoy mejor.

-lo veo, pero con un masaje en las piernas terminaras relajándote más y entrando en calor- le dije con un doble sentido que lo hizo estremecer.

Sin más, le desabroche los shorts y me agaché en cunclillas ante él.

Comencé frotándole las pantorrillas.

Con dedicación, acaricie cada pantorrilla de forma concienzuda, hasta que noté como sus músculos se relajaban.

Entonces subí por la parte trasera de sus rodillas y miré hacia arriba, hacia su cara.

Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Mi excitación creció muchísimo y extendí mis manos hasta abarcar por completo sus piernas.

Era completamente lampiño, suave y excitante.

Me arrodillé para estar más cómodo pues hasta entonces mi posición en cuclillas no me permitía estar a gusto, y en esta nueva postura mi cara quedó a la altura de su entrepierna.

Continué el masajeando muslos, dedicando ahora mis dos manos a una pierna, y después a la otra, subiendo cada vez un poquito más hasta que mis dedos rozaron los bajos de su ropa interior.

Ahí me entretuve jugueteando con su bóxer.

Mis caricias, que ya no eran masajes, se dirigieron a la parte interna de sus muslos.

Miré hacia arriba nuevamente observando que continuaba con los ojos cerrados, y que su respiración se aceleraba.

Mis manos continuaron hacia arriba lentamente, subiendo por su bien proporcionado trasero. A pesar de la situación, no lucia espantado.

Acerque mi rostro a su entrepierna exhalando mi aliento caliente.

Con lentitud, me aleje un poco evitando asustarlo realmente, fui bajando su bóxer. El paso de la ropa interior dejo a la vista su excitada virilidad.

Con parsimonia volví a acercar mi boca a esa parte de su cuerpo y exhalé mi aliento de forma suave y caliente.

En ese momento mi mano izquierda, en su glúteo derecho se acercó a la cavidad de la que estaba seguro me brindaría un gran placer.

Mi rose le hizo apartarse rápidamente; aunque no muy lejos, pues no le deje ir.

Al poco tiempo repetí el roce, pero un poco más largo y al volver a mirarle a la cara vi que seguía igual, con los ojos cerrados.

"Jack es tan dócil, es de esos chicos que se dejan hacer", me dije.

De todas formas, me obligue a mantener la calma para continuar lentamente. Mi aliento caliente cerca de su miembro comenzaba a surtir efecto, ya que su excitación crecía lentamente.

Lentamente Jack empezaba a restregarse contra la mano que lo acariciaba en su retaguardia.

Dirigí mi mano derecha hacia su trasero, llegando a abarcar su glúteo izquierdo, amasándolo con lujuria.

Mis caricias se fueron alargando y en un momento, de cual no supe cómo, sentí el bulto que su miembro en mis labios.

Acaricié el contorno de la cabeza de su miembro con delicadeza. Él seguía quieto y con los ojos cerrados, pero la boca entreabierta exhalando pesadamente.

Retire mi mano derecha para ayudarme en la labor de masturbarlo. Mi toque le hizo dar un respingo, pero siguió quieto, así que comencé a masajeársela intercalando lamidas perezosas.

Mientras mi mano izquierda era ya completamente dueña de su entrada, recorriéndolo en todos los sentidos y notando su calor.

Para mí excitación, la situación ya era difícil de aguantar y decidí pasar a la acción en serio, es decir, empezar a prepararlo para lo que venía.

Su miembro caliente y muy duro, era atendido por mi mano derecha.

Le di vuelta otra vez con la cara hacia la pared del elevador; acerque mi boca a su pequeño punto tierno, y al parecer sin explorar previamente.

Con mi dedo pulgar lo acaricié, sintiendo que daba un respingo y que se contraía. Al mismo tiempo, introduje al juego mi habida lengua.

La ropa a sus pies me empezó a estorbar en ese momento.

-Quítate el resto de la ropa- le dije, y como no se movió se lo repetí en tono más serio.

Con lentitud y una visible pena se quitó el bóxer y los shorts por completo, dejándolos a un lado de nosotros. Yo baje mis pantalones junto con mi bóxer solamente.

Seguí preparándolo con el de cara a la pared, mientras se agitaba levemente y gemía de vez en cuando. Tuve que apresurarme, si no, sus gemidos me hubieses hecho correr en ese mismo instante.

Abriéndole bien las nalgas con mis manos, dediqué el trabajo de mi lengua para darle a conocer lo que era un beso negro.

Recorrí a fondo con pequeñas mordidas las inmediaciones y después introduje mi lengua en él.

Lo ensalivé bien, lentamente y con la punta de la lengua comencé a, casi, follarlo.

Se relajó y se abrió fácilmente, lo que me hizo preguntarme si realmente era virgen como suponía.

Mi fuero interno se moría de ganas de meterle mi miembro hasta dentro, empalarlo lo más profundo que pudiese para llenarlo de mi esencia hasta que estuviese seguro que, de ser chica, lo dejaría preñado.

Pero no quería hacerle daño, así que le hice doblarse hacia delante; apoyando su pecho, el rostro y las manos contra la pared, se la fui metiendo lentamente.

Penetrándolo con cuidado y un poco de dificultad; fui notando su calor, y, su tierno y mullido interior.

Al final entre hasta sentir mis testículos rozar contra su blanco trasero.

Con un vaivén tranquilo, comencé a moverme dentro de él, con un mete y saca que le debió haber gustado muchísimo, ya que no paraba de gemir, mientras se agarraba como podía de la pared del ascensor.

Al aumentar la constancia de las arremetidas que le daba, tome su miembro con una mano y lo masturbé al ritmo de las penetraciones.

Con un gritillo que delataba que aún era joven, se vino en mi mano. Las continuas contracciones de su interior catapultaron mi orgasmo, liberando mi semen en su interior.

A pesar de saberlo cansado y de que acababa de correrme en su interior, mi libido no disminuía.

Lentamente me deslice hacia el suelo, con la mano en su cintura y mi miembro en su interior lo arrastre conmigo. Lentamente volví a embestir dentro de él.

Con la mano en su cintura le hice alzarse y dejarse caer en mi regazo, hasta que mi interferencia no fue necesaria ya que el mismo realizaba el movimiento acompañándolo de agudos y apasionados gemidos que solo aumentaba mi libido.

Su interior me estrujaba cada vez más. Su libido se disparó como la mío, ya que por el mismo lo hicimos tres veces más hasta que la luz volvió y el elevador comenzó a funcionar nuevamente.

Paramos un momento más el elevador, y de forma rápida nos vestimos.

El bajo en su piso y yo continúe hasta el mío.

Dos semanas después _ya no volví a ver más a Jack, ya que él regreso a china por cuestiones de estudio. Para mí fue toda una lástima, había disfrutado de su joven (y por lo que me había enterado de su boca) y virgen cuerpo._


End file.
